Heartless
by Tersbrack
Summary: El mayor acto de amor es darle a quien más amas lo que más desea, aun en contra de tus propios sentimientos. Yuuram. "Aveces es mejor no tener un corazón, es demasiado frágil..."
1. Chapter 1

_Disclailer: el anime no me pertenece xq sino Yuuri se hubiera arrojado sobre Wolfram._

Heartless

._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Prologo

._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Un rubio mazoku caminaba con paso presuroso hacia su habitación. Estaba furioso y la pobre puerta no le quedo duda alguna cuando fue cerrada de un portazo.

-henachoko infiel. - una lagrima fugitiva escapo de los ojos esmeraldas. Su autocontrol le habia permitido escapar de la presencia del maou y su "nueva prometida" con lo que quedaba de su orgullo intacto.

Lo que más le molestaba es que nadie parecía estar en desacuerdo con aquello, hasta Gunter parecía estar feliz con aquella muchacha solo por lo que él llamaba porte real, ella tenía los ojos y el cabello negro como Yuuri, algo que para todos era símbolo de la nobleza de la joven. Se quedó parado sin moverse ni para respirar. Una parte de él gritaba que fuera a destrozar a la usurpadora y la otra, más racional y ya cansada de los desplantes del joven maou, que se diera por vencido y le diera lo que su rey más deseaba, la nulidad de su compromiso.

Con paso cansado se acerco a la cama y se sentó con el rostro entre sus manos mientras luchaba por no llorar.

Si amas algo, déjalo ir. Si vuelve es tuyo... si vuelve con otra, o es un traidor o tu sobras. Y desgraciadamente su mente le decía que no existía traición, Yuuri jamás lo había aceptado más que como amigo. El que sobraba en la relación era él.

Quería irse, escapar del castillo pero su orgullo le decía que no debía darles el gusto de verlo huir como una adolescente caprichosa. Pero su corazón le rogaba alejarse del origen de su dolor.

Una hoja se deslizo por debajo de la puerta y curiosamente se deslizo hasta casi chocar contra su pie. Era una orden de protección, el soldado que aceptara aquella misión debía escoltar y proteger a una dama por tiempo indefinido hasta qué su guardián se recuperara y pudiera volver a su puesto. Y la orden estaba firmada por el maou. Posiblemente si él no hubiera estado tan lastimado hubiera corrido en busca de Yuuri para exigirle una explicación de porque esa orden había llegado a sus manos, pero ya sabía la razón. Yuuri no quería que él interviniera más en su vida y lo quería fuera del castillo y su vida, pero al ser un cobarde no podía decírselo a la cara así que se lo demostraba sutilmente.

Fue al baño, se lavó y se alisto para partir de inmediato a su misión.

- _pasaré a avisar a Gwendal que partiré inmediatamente_. - dijo a nadie en particular mirando sus pies, pero una sombra se deslizó lejos de la puerta.

Wolfram prefirió ignorarla, no podía ser una trampa debido a que la firma de Yuuri era imposible de copiar, nadie conocía los caracteres del otro mundo salvo él o el gran sabio, y Yuuri no era muy prolijo al firmar además de que cometía lo que el geika llamaba "el horror ortográfico", la mente de él dijo que seguramente su rey habría mandado a alguien a asegurarse que se fuera inmediatamente.

Empaco unas pocas cosas, dos mudas de ropa, provisiones, dinero y otros objetos que considero menesteres. Camino rumbo al despacho de su hermano con su bolso y la orden en el cinturón, no hizo faltar que tocara la puerta, esta se hallaba entreabierta y el representante de la casa Von Voltaire estaba revisando y firmando nerviosamente todos los documentos tan rápido como podía, el rubio nunca creyó ver a su hermano así y menos a causa del papeleo.

- aniue - llamó, más el aludido no lo escucho concentrado en su tarea.- aniue... - trato de nuevo.- Gwendal!- grito al fin.

- No estoy para tus berrinches ahora Wolfram! Si vienes a decirme que dejaras de ser soldado o que te vas con tu tío ahórrate la saliva y ahórrame a mi el tiempo de decirte el porque no.

La respuesta no le gusto para nada al mazoku más joven, pero se contuvo con toda la fuerza que pudo para no recriminarle, y con paso decidido se acercó al escritorio, y sostuvo frente a sus ojos la orden y dejaba la respuesta frente a los documentos por firmar.

- no dejare de ser soldado ni huiré como una tonta despechada, pero su majestad me ha dado una misión y pienso cumplirla. - su hermano no se digno a despegar los ojos del documento que leía, parecía más que no quisiera oírlo.

- descuida porque no me oirás por mucho tiempo, ya no tendrás que quejarte de tu hermanito malcriado. - pensó para si el rubio. Él trataba de no temblar ni demostrar que le dolía su indiferencia. Después de lo que pensó sería una eternidad su hermano hablo.

- no tengo tiempo para firmar tu huida ahora, tengo ...

- ya esta firmada. - dijo de repente cortando su oración.- no vine a pedir tu autorización, solo a entregarte el documento de aceptación. La orden tiene el sello y la firma de heika. Partiré de inmediato.

El mayor levantó la vista de inmediato para comprobar las palabras del menor, sus ojos se agrandaron al comprobar la veracidad de las mismas.

- pero cuándo... - comenzó el pelinegro para ser interrumpido nuevamente.

- si hay algo que deba saber de la misión, ruego me lo diga ahora, deseo partir de inmediato.

- No uses ese tono cortes conmigo, soy tu hermano. Y no creo que debas ir a esa misión, no creo que seas... el indicado. Hablare con heika para enviar a otra persona, Además te necesitó aquí para cuidar a su majestad y... - una risa amarga casi escapo de sus labios.

- El mismo maou me dio la misión, y sabes que no puedo y no voy a rechazarla. Aunque no lo creas soy capaz de cumplirla y sino, mandarás a alguien a buscar mi cadáver si quieres, sino no es como que importara.- dijo en tono venenoso.

- Wolfram! - lo reto, más el ex-príncipe se limito a dar media vuelta y marcharse de la habitación, no quería comprobar si la reacción de Conrad a su partida sería igual o mas fría así que decidió, solo pasar a despedir a Greta e irse, pero la escena que encontró lo hizo decidir irse sin mas preámbulos.

La nueva prometida de Yuuri se hallaba pintando y riendo con Greta, mientras Yuuri posaba para ambas mujeres sin quejarse. Los sentimientos de traición y abandono abordaron su corazón y lo llenaron de pensamientos que comenzaron a envenenarlo. Se sentía abandonado por su hija o mejor dicho ex-hija. Ella merecía una familia unida, sin la presencia de terceros. Sabia por cuenta propia cuanto dolían este tipo de situaciones y si para evitarle ese dolor debía desaparecer, lo haría con gusto solo por amor a ella.

Con una ultima mirada a su antigua "familia", se encamino a las caballerizas. Comprobó su equipaje una ultima vez, ensillo su caballo y sin escolta alguna partió.

._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Básicamente, estaba aburrida y esto salio, es un poco deprimente así que no se si alguien lo quiera leer. Si lees esto es xq ya leíste el fic (creo) así que gracias por tu tiempo, y si te gusto hasta la semana que viene, y si no que te valla bien


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclailer: el anime no me pertenece xq sino Yuuri se hubiera arrojado sobre Wolfram._

Heartless

._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Capítulo 1

._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Gwendal buscaba frenéticamente entre los papeles ya firmados por el maou, el informé que venía adjunto a la orden. No era que no creía que su hermano no pudiera con la responsabilidad sino que, el soldado que aceptara aquélla orden, debería quedarse hasta la muerte de la muchacha si su guardián fallecía. Y él no creía que su pequeño hermano pudiera estar tanto tiempo alejado del heika sin extrañarlo, además que tenía una hija por la cual velar.

Con mucho esfuerzo halló el informe, un papel calló de entre sus hojas, pero el mazoku ni lo miro, sólo lo tomó, sus ojos recorrían los otros papeles lo más rápido que podían. En efecto la misión era como una sentencia al exilio. Su hermano debería seguir a la joven a donde ella quisiera sin quejas o discusiones, y la experiencia le decía que esta muchacha se enamoraría de Wolfram y se olvidaría de su guardián anterior, lo peor es que tenía la impresión de que el ex- príncipe correspondería sus sentimientos al pasar a ser ella la única cosa fija en su vida si viajaban sin permanecer en un mismo sitio mucho tiempo.

Con pasó decidido fue a ver al maou para decirle lo que pensaba de enviar a su hermanito prácticamente al exilio sin leer el otro papel.

Mientras a varios kilómetros del Castillo, Wolfram trataba de controlar a su caballo, que corría de manera desbocada hacía un bosque. Nada de lo que hiciera detenía la carrera del corcel, ni siquiera el inminente precipicio delante de ellos. Quiso saltar pero una fuerza se lo impidió, cerró los ojos listo para caer pero, contra toda ley de la física su caballo salto dos veces más alto y aterrizo al otro lado. Siguió Carriedo incansable, a una velocidad sorprendente llego al puerto. Su fiel corcel no se veía para nada cansado y había recorrido en tiempo record un camino que antes le llevaba varias horas.

Cuando al fin se detuvo lo hizo delante de una persona encapuchada sentada sobre una pila de heno. Llevaba una caperuza roja que casi la cubría por completo.

- Es usted mi nuevo guardián? - pregunto con dulce voz la encapuchada.

- Eres Lía Ynitsed? - la joven asintió. Él pudo ahora desmontar fácilmente, pero disimulo su sorpresa haciendo una reverencia y, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada extraño minutos, atrás dijo - soy Wolfram Von Bielefeld, y seré su guardián a partir de ahora.

- molesta si te llamo solo Wolf? Tengo problemas para recordar los nombres completos y apellidos. - Dijo mientras quitaba la capucha y daba un salto hasta él, el bishonen comprobó entonces que era una niña una cabeza y media más alta que Greta, con cabello rubio y ondulado como la ex-maou, era idéntica a su madre salvo por un detalle, sus extraños ojos. Uno verde y otro negro.

- lo correcto es que me llamé por mi nombre completo.- La misión no tenia fecha limite, iba a estar años posiblemente con esta niña así que lo mejor era ponerle limites a aquella relación, no deseaba enamorarse ni darle esperanzas a aquella joven que fingía ser una niña.

- vale, pero espero que me tengas paciencia, posiblemente te pida que me lo repitas seguido. - dijo con una calida sonrisa.

- si la dejaba llamarme por ese apodo lo hubiera recordado?

-posiblemente no, pero mientras menos letras tenga mas recuerdo, y por favor no me trates de usted, eres mayor que yo, debería ser al revés en todo caso, pero se me da fatal tratar a la gente de usted…

- qué acaso su madre no le enseñó a como comportarse con extraños? - pensó para si el rubio, y antes de que pudiera responderle escucho el gruñido del estomago de Lía.

- podemos ir a comer algo antes de irnos? –pregunto ella con la cara un poco roja.

- eres tu quien decide, yo solo obedezco tus ordenes.

- pero tu eres mi guardián y en teoría debes saber o considerar que es lo más seguro para mi y por ende para ti también. - respondió ella y un presentimiento le dijo que no sabia casi nada de porque requería un guardián ni estar siempre protegida. Decidió cotejar el la información de la orden con la que poseía Lía.

- vamos a comer y me pones al tanto de tu situación.

Mientras en el castillo pacto de sangre Greta buscaba a su otro padre por todo el lugar, tenía miedo de la novia de Yuuri, ella insistía en que la llamara mamá, Ella no podía hacer eso, apenas la conocía, y si tenía que llamar a alguien mamá así lo llamaría a su papá Wolf. Yuuri estaba como atontado gracias a esa intrusa, tanto que no notaba como la asustaba con su comportamiento. Recordó haber creído ver a Wolfram asomado a la puerta cuando se hallaba dibujando con Yuuri y su novia, cuando ella se río de lo que hizo su padre para aligerar el ambiente, pero ahora por más que buscaba no lo hallaba. Gwendal camino con paso decidido a su lado, iba hacia donde estaban Yuuri y su novia. La princesa decidió seguirlo.

Sin llamar primero, el mayor de los hermanos abrió la puerta de golpe asustando a los ocupantes de la habitación.

- ha ocurrido algo Gwendal?- pregunto un poco preocupado Yuuri, levantándose de su asiento.

- Por qué envió a Wolfram a una misión así?!- exigió entregándole el informe al rey.

- de que hablas? Yo no le asigne ninguna misión a nadie.

- su firma y sello están en la orden que tiene Wolfram, no se moleste en negarlo! - a Yuuri no le gusto el tono en el que le hablaba Gwendal, había vuelto a Shin Makoku porque estaba cansado de los reclamos de su madre y su hermano y no tenía ganas de escuchar los del mazoku mayor.

- aun si yo le hubiera asignado una misión, estoy seguro que el podrá con ella!

- pero...

- Gwendal, no vine de nuevo para oír reclamos de mis acciones, si estas preocupado por Wolfram envíale refuerzos.

- pero el plazo que lleva la misión...

- en algún momento va a volver! Wolfram no es un niño y puede disponer del tiempo que necesite. Si es eso sólo lo que vas a decirme, retírate por favor. Quiero disfrutar el poco tiempo que tengo para relajarme antes de volver a mis labores.

Volvió a sentarse ignorando al hombre quien indignado salió de la habitación. Si Yuuri no hubiera estado tan estresado y si las acusaciones de Gwendal hubieran sido mas blandas, su reacción hubiera sido otra, posiblemente se hubiera preocupado por el paradero del ex-príncipe… se hubiera comportado mas como el mismo.

* * *

"_Una respuesta blanda, quiebra la ira; una contestación dura excita el furor."_

* * *

Gwendal salio de la habitación con paso firme y duro hacia su oficina, su rostro mostraba más arrugas de lo usual, Greta dio un último vistazo a su padre antes de seguir a su tío, temía preguntarle donde se encontraba su otro padre. El hombre doblo una esquina y se recargo en una columna, respiraba pausadamente tratando de disminuir su ira.

- No le importa que mi hermano no vuelva jamás?!- se pregunto furioso el mazoku mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza sobre la columna.

- papa Wolf no volverá? – pregunto acongojada la castaña sobresaltando a su tío. Sus ojos demostraban que esperaba la afirmación del hombre para romper en llanto. Gwendal la miro sin saber que decirle para evitarle el dolor que le causaría su respuesta.

Se acerco a la pequeña para ponerse de rodillas frente a ella, buscaba las palabras para explicarle la situación pero su silencio solo aumentaba la angustia de la princesa. Trato de abrazarla, pero ella rápidamente dio media vuelta y corrió hacia las caballerizas, si el caballo de su padre aun seguía allí, lo convencería de que no se fuera. Con eso en mente corrió aun más rápido, sin importarle que le ardieran las piernas por el esfuerzo o que le costara respirar del miedo.

Mientras en la ciudad portuaria, Wolfran y Lía entraban en un bar para comer algo. Iban tomados de la mano o mejor dicho él la tenía de la mano para no perderla como casi paso, unas cinco veces aproximadamente, de camino hacia allí.

Se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada, pidieron dos especiales del día y esperaron su orden.

- te preguntaré lo básico que necesito saber. - dijo el mazoku sin reparar en como le decía las cosas a la niña, no creía que de verdad fuera una.

- oki doki. - respondió con una gran sonrisa, él lo miro extrañado, qué se suponía que significaba aquello? Como si hubiera leído su pensamiento ella respondió. - significa esta bien.

- bien. Primero por qué necesitas protección?

- No se. – dicha contestación hizo caer al mazoku de su silla, pero recuperándose rápidamente exclamo.

- Cómo que no sabes?!

- desde que nací he tenido un guardián, pero mi madre nunca lo quiso cerca así que él tubo que cuidarme de lejos. Nunca me dijo la razón, solo que sin importar lo que ocurriera debía estar protegida por alguien. – Wolfram internamente estaba insultando a quien lo envío a aquella misión. El informe decía que ella tenia un secreto que no debía caer en malas manos.

- Quizás ella no sea consiente del secreto. – pensó el rubio para luego seguir con el cuestionario. – él te dijo algo para su reemplazo?

- Nop, o quizas si. - Lía medito unos segundos mientras seguía devorando su calabaza. Los segundos le parecieron horas, la expresión de Lía se transformo, tenia la misma expresión que Ulrike cuando estaba poseída. – Que es lo que mas te llamo a ti la atención de todo el informe? – Pregunto colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyando la barbilla sobre sus puños.

- eh? Si no sabes porque necesitas un guardián no creo que puedas responder a mi duda.

- Juguemos entonces!- Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y por un segundo a Wolfram le paresio que seria mas correcto comprar a aquella niña con Shinou y Murata combinados.

Wolfram quedo desconcertado por unos minutos, pero luego recordó que Yuuri había enseñado a unos niños un juego de su mundo y este se había vuelto popular…

- No pienso jugar 20 preguntas contigo!

- No me refería a ese juego, me refería a otro más viejo aun. – él la miro extrañado.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos, y…

- Yo no soy la causa de los hechos desafortunados que ocurren a mi alrededor, puedo predecirlos y puedo prevenir a la gente pero nunca me escuchan, luego suceden y creen que es mi culpa. Por ejemplo: este establecimiento va a incendiarse, en diez minutos el hombre sentado detrás de ti entrara en combate con el borracho que esta en la barra, la lámpara de aceite de la mesa a su izquierda regara el piso, la hija del dueño del establecimiento morirá a causa de las quemaduras luego de luchar por su vida durante tres semanas. El juego es el siguiente, tienes el futuro en tu mano, y casi 10 minutos a favor puedes cambiar el futuro?

- Y Como estas tan segura de que eso ocurrirá?

- El juego se llama duelo con el destino, todo el mundo lo juega pero casi todos pierden, puedes tu ganar esta partida? Si ocurre y no lo evitas no es mi culpa. Si no ocurre nada, yo seguiré tus órdenes sin chistar, te relevaré de tu misión como mi guardián y básicamente seré tu criada, esclava o lo que prefieras. – Ella le dio una sonrisa marca Murata para planes siniestros. Wolfram le dedico una mirada desafiante, pero rápidamente diviso un cubo con agua cerca de la puerta trasera y pidió al cantinero una jarra de agua llena por si acaso, fingió beber para no parecer sospechoso en caso de que en verdad sucediera aquello predicho por Lía. No sabia si deseaba o no que pasara aquello, considero todas la posibilidades de cómo aquello podía ser posible y como no y llegaba a la misma conclusión…

Al llegar a los 8 minutos, el borracho pago y trato de irse pero se tropezó y callo sobre el hombre sentado detrás de Wolfram, los dos hombres intercambiaron palabras que se trasformaron en una discusión, que dio lugar a una pelea. El hombre arrojo al borracho sobre la mesa a su izquierda, la mesa se hizo pedazos, uno de los trozos golpeo directo a una muchacha, que calló cerca del sitio donde se había derramado el aceite de la lámpara, una chispa de fuego alcanzo el aceite y Wolfram tomo la jarra y la aventó hacia el lugar donde estaba la muchacha como si fuera una bomba. Esta se rompió y el fuego comenzó lejos de ella, Corrió hacia la cubeta y la derramo sobre el fuego mientras otra persona también derramaba el agua que encontró sobre el fuego. El posible incendio fue evitado.

Cuando el cantinero se recobro del shock grito a los soldados que patrullaban la calle para que sacaran a aquellos hombres de su negocio mientras iba a comprobar a la muchacha que casi se quemo. Al comprobar que se encontraba ilesa, la abrazo con fuerza y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Dio media vuelta sin soltar a la joven y dijo a Wolfram.

- haz salvado mi negocio y a mi hija de resultar seriamente lastimada. – el cantinero agradecido se acerco a Wolfram y tomo una de sus manos en señal de gratitud. – no se que hubiera pasado si no fuera por tu ayuda.

- no fue nada.- respondió un poco conmocionado. Lía balanceaba sus piernas por debajo de la mesa mirando a Wolf con una sonrisa traviesa. Algo le dijo que debía salir de allí antes de que Lía decidiera que era momento de jugar la segunda ronda. - Dígame cuanto le debo por la comida por favor, debemos irnos. – su voz tembló un poco, estaba conmocionado, de verdad no creía que aquello ocurriera, pero lo vio con sus propios ojos, había considerado miles de formas pero aquello no tenia sentido que ocurriera, ni aun planeándolo.

- usted no me debe nada, ha salvado a mi hija y a mi negocio, lo menos que puedo darle es un plato de comida a usted y su linda hija.

- mi hija? – Miro a lía quien fingía ser una niña obediente que espera que su padre termine sus negocios. – eh… si, tiene razón. Gracias por todo entonces, nosotros nos retiramos. Vamos Lía.

- Esperen por favor.- La hija del dueño tomo a Wolfram de la manga del traje. –tienen lugar donde pasar la noche, tenemos una habitación disponible… y… ya es bastante tarde… y nunca los habíamos visto por el pueblo… Y… y… - la muchacha balbuceaba cosas in entendibles, pero la parte que entendió tenia coherencia. No tenían donde quedarse, pero no sabia si aquello seria una buena idea

- Lía podría dañarlos o… - pensó para ser interrumpido por la susodicha, ella tironeo de su mano para que él la mirara.

- Podemos quedarnos? Si? si? – dijo actuando como una niña pequeña común y corriente tratando de convencer a su progenitor. Quería negarse pero era mejor seguirle el juego por el momento.

- si no es mucha molestia. – respondió al fin, el cantinero y su hija sonrieron complacidos y los llevaron a la habitación, era espaciosa, no tanto como las del castillo pero para ellos bastaba, solo que había una única cama grande.

- hay solo una cama, pero traeremos una de las otras habitaciones.- Dijo el cantinero.

- no será necesario. – respondió el rubio, dudaba poder dormir aquella noche, tenia mucho en que pensar, si Lía mentía quizás si podía causar desastres, sino estaba jugando con fuego… y tenia la sensación de que ya sabia que le había pasado a su anterior guardián.

* * *

_"La gente cree que el destino es como un río que fluye en una sola dirección. __Pero yo le he visto la cara al tiempo y es como un océano en la tormenta."_

* * *

._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Hola, gracias por los reviews ^^, hoy estaba en el hospital cuando me llego la inspiración para el final del siguiente capi. Personalmente me gusta las historias tristes porque sacan el lado mas oscuro y auto-destructivo de los personajes y a uno le hace sacar la caja de pañuelos. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi y nos vemos el próximo lunes con el siguiente n.n.

hasta luego y gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclailer: el anime no me pertenece xq sino Yuuri se hubiera arrojado sobre Wolfram._

Heartless

._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Capítulo 2

._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Era de noche en el castillo pacto de sangre, Yuuri recorría los pasillos revisando cada rincón mientras gritaba el nombre de su hija. Greta llevaba varias horas desaparecida, nadie en el castillo la había visto desde su discusión con Gwendal.

- Tal vez este con Wolfram… - pensó él recordando que no había visto al rubio en todo el día - tal vez este en nuest… _mi_ habitación o la de wolf, pero él se fue de misión según Gwendal… quizás aun no se halla ido.

Corrió hacia la nueva habitación de Wolf, pero esta se encontraba vacía y sin indicios de que alguien, aparte de las encargadas de la limpieza, hubiera estado allí. Fue hacia su habitación pero ni su hija ni su ex-prometido estaban allí. Iba a salir pero por alguna razón se dirigió hacia su cómoda. Casi toda la ropa de Wolf aun seguía allí, con excepción de su bolsa de viaje y algunas cosas que Wolf decía que nunca llevaba a ningún lugar al que iban para asegurarse de que siempre volvería allí. Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente dentro de su pecho. Significaba aquello que Wolfram no tenia intención de volver al castillo?

- Gwendal dijo algo de la duración de la misión… - recordó vagamente pero rápidamente agito su cabeza- lo primero es hallar a Greta luego hablare mas tranquilamente con Gwendal.

Él ya había revisado el castillo por completo, sus guardias revisaban los jardines, el sótano la bodega real, el único lugar que no había sido registrado aun eran las habitaciones de los soldados y las caballerizas, su hija no tenia razón de ir a las habitaciones de los soldados Wolf tenia su habitación al lado de la suya y las caballerizas… Una idea Golpeo su mente. Y si su hija trato de detener a Wolf y al no lograrlo lo convenció de que la llevara con él? Corrió tan rápido que un auto de formula uno hubiera envidiado su velocidad.

La caballeriza se encontraba oscura y los caballos despiertos, Gunter también estaba buscando a Greta por lo que no había ido a "dormir" a los caballos. Escucho un débil sollozo en el lugar donde Wolfram guardaba su caballo. La escena le rompió el corazón, su hija estaba sentada sobre el heno llorando a mares de forma desconsolada.

- Greta. – la llamo dulcemente mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella. – Qué estas haciendo aquí? Es muy tarde y todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Por qué estas llorando? – Greta rompió a llorar más fuerte mientras su padre la tomaba en brazos. – Vamos, puedes decirme, Ocurrió algo? – su hija balbuceaba cosas in entendibles, el le acariciaba la espalda mientras esperaba que se calmara un poco para decirle que ocurría, pero eso no paso. Cuando los sollozos de su hija se callaron fue porque se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, la cargo y se dirigió hacia su habitación, cuando se despertara le preguntaría desde cuando y por que se había quedado allí.

Mientras en la habitación del bar, Lía saltaba sobre la cama mientras Wolfram se debatía entre atarla y colgarla de la ventana o gritarle como le haría a Yuuri, Sacudió la cabeza para alejar cualquier recuerdo de su ex-prometido y la llamo. Hacía no más de diez minutos ella era un maldito demonio que lo estaba extorsionando y ahora era la inocencia personificada. Su misión decía que ella y los desgracias del reino estaban conectados por un secreto que no debía caer en malas manos.

- que este en sus manos ya es bastante malo - pensó el rubio con una gotita en la frente. Miro a la pequeña acróbata dando piruetas sobre la cama y comenzó a preguntarse que tan malo sería que ella cayera y se rompiera el cuello.

- Lía, para ya. - la aludida dio un último salto, su idea era aterrisar sentada sobre el borde de la cama, pero cálculo mal y termino aterrizando de cola en el piso.

- ay, ay, ay! Eso dolió. - dijo mientras se sobaba la zona dolorida.

- por eso te decía que pararás...- El rubio dejo escapar un suspiro y fue a sentarse frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas. tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza pero no sabía como formularlas. Ella le recordaba al cuento que había traído Yuuri de la caperucita roja, solo que estaba comenzando a dudar de la culpabilidad del lobo.- solo vez los eventos desafortunados verdad? - Lía asintió. - si no dices que cosas malas van a pasar nadie creerá que eres la culpable, o es que mi misión como tu guardián es evitar problemas?

- no exactamente...- él levanto una ceja y esperó que continuará. - es que... tú eres el único cuyo futuro no veo y por tanto debería ser bueno...- El rubio la miro desconfiado entrecerrando los ojos. - habrá una guerra mucho peor que la ocurrida hace 30 años y solo dejo de ver ese futuro cuando tú entras en plano, yo no veo las cosas buenas , por lo tanto...debería ser un buen futuro. Si sigues tus instintos...

- si sigo mis instintos como hoy puedo evitarlo según tu criterio? Y sino puedo hacer...? Espera un segundo! Lo del bar fue una prueba! Querías ver si de verdad podía cambiar el futuro! - ella le dio una sonrisa que parecía decir "no te enfades por favor". Wolfram quería estrangular a la pequeña. - cómo estas segura que no me rehusare? Tal vez la guerra seria una escusa perfecta para mi para no volver nunca al castillo!- esto era mas la costumbre de ser caprichoso que lo que pensaba realmente.

- lose porque amas a tu hija. El detonante de la guerra sera su asesinato. - la sangre abandono el rostro de Wolfram cómo la dulzura abandonó la voz de Lía. - el jardinero real encontró a la princesa ahogada en la nueva fuente que la reina mando a construir. El cuerpo tenía signos de haber sido golpeado y en cuello tenía marcas de dedos, la princesa había sido estrangulada y luego arrojada a la fuente para parecer ahogada o quisas fue sostenida del cuello mientras la ahogaba. Nadie vio ni escucho nada.

- cuando ocurrió, no. Cuándo ocurrirá eso?

- una noche, mientras ella pasea sola por el jardín como lo hacía contigo antes de que abandonaras el castillo.

- dónde diablos estara Yuri?

- Buscándote. Yosak obtendrá información falsa de tu paradero, y el maou y uno de tus hermanos irán a buscarte. La princesa lograra ser finalmente ser asesinada luego de varios intentos.

- es que nadie lo notara?!- grito encolerizado.

- todos incluso Greta solo querrán encontrarte, ella no dirá nada que retrase tu búsqueda.

- oseo que quieres que vuelva, así cuando intenten asesinar a Greta lo evitare y evitare la guerra.

- algo así ...

- Deja de hablar indirectamente! Dilo directo y sencillo, no importa que tan chocante sea!

Lia lo medito unos minutos y lo miró a los ojos en busca de alguna señal de inseguridad pero no halló nada.

- Todo en el universo esta en equilibrio, para obtener algo debes perder algo. Yo quiero algo a cambió de la posibilidad de cambiar el futuro.

- y cuanto me va a costar?

- no quiero dinero, ni posesiones materiales. Para evitar que la guerra comience deberás afrontar un gran sufrimiento y soportarlo con una sonrisa aunque sea falsa. Este es el segundo y ultimo juego, Si no estas de acuerdo con algo dilo, y no tendrás que jugar.

- si no juego, Greta morirá y Shin Makoku estará en guerra y...- miles de recuerdos sobre la guerra llenaron su mente, no podía permitir que aquello ocurriera de nuevo. - sea cual sea el preció lo pagare.

- Una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises sera la culpable, engaña con todos con su apariencia. No puedo decirte quien es, es una de las condiciones. Debes mirar, observar todo, pero no hablar, no puedes pronunciar más de quince palabras por día así que escoge bien a quien y cuando hablar, es la segunda condición. Escoge bien tu actuar y proceder. La tercera condición: estas solo, yo no podre ayudarte una vez pasadas 24 horas de juego, no te sorprendas porque nadie me vea.

- que quieres decir con que nadie te vea?- en vez de responder, Lia levanto la manga de su caperuza para revelar su piel traslucida.

- seré como Shinou por un día, sólo tu me oirás, pasado el plazo volveré a él.

-Shinou te envió?! - el rubio estaba comenzando a pensar que cierto pelinegro con gafas había falsificado la firma del maou... Cuando lo viera le pediría las explicaciones pertinentes. Lia lo miraba con una mirada divertida, suspirando preguntó. - Cuando comienza el juego?

- mañana antes del mediodía, Cuando me pagues comenzarán a correr las 24 horas, pero antes... hay que enviar una carta de aceptación. - Sonrió.

-eh?

._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

o..O

Gracias por leer n..n espero les haya gustado, acepto quejas, sugerenciasy criticas constructivas. Las cartas bombas, pastelitos envenenados, asesinos etc los recibe mi hermano ;P

Nos vemos el proximo lunes, hasta luego n.n


End file.
